


We still have a lifetime to learn all about each other and beyond

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [65]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Kevin realizes that he doesn't know everything about Chic yet. But Chic promises Kevin thta they still had a lifetime to learn about the things about each other. Also a lifetime to discovers new things that even they themselves didn't know about themselves.





	We still have a lifetime to learn all about each other and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #96 (Word) Sprout

Chic's lips twitched as he kept his eyes on his phone.

 

“What are you doing on there.” Kevin leaned against Chic's shoulder. “Why are you looking at seeds?”

 

“Why shouldn't I look at seeds?” Chic questioned browsing through the seeds.

 

“Oh I don't know. You aren't a seed type of guy.” Kevin shrugged.

 

Chic looked sideways at the younger man. “You don't know everything about me Mr. Keller.” He went back to looking at the seeds.

 

“I know the important things.” Kevin replied as he sat straight.

 

Chic lowered his phone onto his sweat pants lap. He turned sideways on the couch and looked at his lover. “Okay Mr. Keller let's test that knowledge than.” He smirked.

 

Kevin raised his hand and waved it.

 

“Did you know that I love planting?” Chic leaned back against the back of his couch.

 

Kevin's eyes looked quizzing into his lover's. “I thought Polly and Betty were the Cooper siblings whom loved to garden.”

 

Chic chuckled. “I'm not much for garden's. But I love watching trees sprout out and upward.” He looked down at his phone then back at his soon to be husband. “We have a weekend coming up. I want to show you some of the trees that I planted when I was just a little boy.”

 

Light shorne in Kevin's eyes. “I would love that babe.” He tilted his head. “I didn't mean to mock you Chic.”

 

Chic's lips lifted to the right. “You didn't mock me Kev. You just asked a simple question.” He scooted over so he could wrap his arms around Kevin's body; and pulled the younger man flush against him. “There are a million things left for us to learn about each other. We have a lifetime to learn and discover even new things.”

 

Kevin wrapped his arms around Chic's neck. “I can't wait.” He leaned into Chic's space and met his lips.

 


End file.
